Deadly Love
by xfunkychick
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a vampire. He's never really fallen in love until he met a certain human named Kurt Hummel, after Kurt joins Dalton Academy. But now, Blaine has to learn to control himself before he completely loses Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Deadly Love**

**Chapter 1**

_Blaine Anderson is a vampire. He's never really fallen in love until he met a certain human named Kurt Hummel, after Kurt joins Dalton Academy. But now, Blaine has to learn to control himself before he completely loses Kurt._

**Kurt**

I was in the car on my way to Dalton. I was transferring after a horrid experience in McKinley with a certain asshole named Karofsky who claimed to be in love with me, but beat me up. _Nice way to show love, isn't it? _I couldn't take it anymore, and I heard Dalton was an all boys school and was a lot more accepting about the fact that I was gay. I sat in the front seat, shaking my legs up and down, sighing, and begging my dad would drive me there faster.

"Kurt."

I turned to my dad. "Yeah, dad?"

"Can you not shake your legs? It's making me nervous."

"**You're **nervous?! How do you think I feel?"

"I dunno how I'm gonna live without you at home."

I smiled. "It'll be the same, just, ya know, I won't be there."

"That's not the same." He shook his head. "Definitely not the same."

We arrived at Dalton and out we stepped. I got my suitcase out of the car and stood there, admiring Dalton, _it was HUGE_. I'm going to get lost so easily. I looked at my dad and we both nodded, before walking into the massive building that stood before us. A tall man stood outside the doors.

"Mr Hummel? I'm the dean of Dalton Academy... Welcome to Dalton. And this must be our newest student, Kurt."

"Yeah, this is Kurt." Burt nodded.

"Right. Well, you're going to be rooming with Jeff Sterling, who I will introduce you to once we get inside. Thank you, Mr Hummel, I'll handle Kurt from here, but I'll let you say your goodbyes, I'll be inside."

I turned to my dad, who started tearing up, as did I. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, kiddo. You be good here, alright? And I hope you visit us regularly. It's gonna be so different without you. I don't want you to dorm here, but it's your choice. Whatever's best for you, I'll support you. Just, visit me, okay?"

"Dad. You really think I'd leave you forever and not visit? I'd be crazy. I love you so much, dad and I wanted to thank you. Thank you for letting me transfer and dorm here. It means a lot to me, and I'll always visit you and I'll call you, a lot. I'll keep you updated on EVERYTHING, I promise."

"And if you get a boyfriend, I wanna meet him before things get serious."

"I promise."

I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. After we exchanged smiles and waves, I walked in where I met the dean.

"Well, are you ready to meet your dorm mate?"

I nodded.

I then saw a blonde boy head towards me, he was about my height. "Hey, I'm Jeff." He stuck his hand out.

I shook his hand. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

He nodded, before showing me to our dorm room, I packed my things away and met everyone else.

"So, we are missing a Dalton member, he might be on a coffee trip, but he's Blaine. Leader of the Warblers." Nick said.

"And the Warblers are...?"

"Our show choir group!" Wes yelled out.

"Show choir? That's perfect for me. I was in the glee club in my last school."

"Would you like to audition?" Thad asked.

"Doesn't the 'Blaine' guy have to be here?"

"No."

"I'll sing Blackbird then."

_'Blackbird singing in the dead of the night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life you were only waiting,_

_For this moment to arise..._

_Blackbird singing in the dead of the night,_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see,_

_All your life you were only waiting,_

_For this moment to be free...'_

After I finished my second verse, a shorter guy walked in with dark hair. He didn't smile - but he was still so attractive. I assumed that was Blaine. I began singing again.

_'Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night,_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark back night...'_

I finished my audition and everyone began clapping including Blaine(?). I smiled and finished.

**Blaine**

I just came back from my coffee break, to step into Dalton and an angelic voice singing one of my favorite songs of all time. I watched this mysterious new Dalton student, who looked stunning. I felt my urge to suck his blood come out. I'm not a freak - I'm a vampire. His blood smelt so good. I could tell this new kid was gonna be a problem. I listened to him and applauded him.

"You did great, Kurt!" I heard Jeff yell.

I walked over and introduced myself. "Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson. AKA Blaine Warbler." I wanted to stick my hand out, but he'd get suspicious of how cold I was.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm Kurt Hummel. That was my audition for joining in the Warblers. I hope it was good enough."

I tilted my head back a little, the smell of his blood lingering into my nostrils, it took everything I had not to bite his perfect little neck. "You're in."

"Really?! Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I watched Kurt walk away and then Jeff dragged me away to a private corner.

"Don't." He growled.

"Don't what?"

"I can practically hear what you're thinking. Don't do anything to Kurt."

"I don't even know him. Just, leave me alone."

"BLAINE! Don't! Let's try and have a new student that hasn't got the life sucked out of them."

"What I choose to do with this Kurt Hummel is my business and I want to get to know him. Okay?"

"You leave him alone. I like Kurt, okay? I don't want you fucking him around or turning him into...into you."

I slammed past him and shut the library doors. I walked to the library where I found Kurt sitting. It took everything I had not to touch him. "Kurt."

"Blaine."

"Do you want to hang out?"

"Uhm, I'd love to, I really would but I'm meant to do this homework so the teacher can see what English grade I'm at. It sucks. Unless, you wanna help?"

"Depends what you're doing."

"Essay on Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing."

"Ugh. Shakespeare was a deadbeat. Did you know, he... Never mind."

"Okay...well, I take it as you don't want to help. I'll just find one online."

I looked at him, studying his every move. I saw Jeff walk over and sit with us. I growled at him, desperately wanting him to leave.

"Hey, Jeff!" Kurt beamed up.

"Hey you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you later." I walked off, hiding and listening to their conversation. Luckily my hearing became extra sharp when I got turned.

_"So, Kurt, you want to go to The Lima Bean after you finish your...essay?"_

_"Lima Bean...?"_

_"It's basically a coffee place. I thought we could grab coffee, as, as friends, obviously."_

_"Of course! Why don't we go now?"_

_"Okay!"_

I watched them leave, my eyes turning red. Jeff's going to ruin everything for me. I ran to the lima bean, gaining speed. I had to spy. I had to.

**Kurt**

I walked to The Lima Bean with Jeff. He's such a nice guy. Blaine's also left an impression. Jeff ordered us a coffee and sat down.

"How did you know what I wanted?" I smirked, folding my arms.

"You seem...easy to predict. I dunno."

I smiled, nodding. "I'm impressed. Thanks, Jeff. You've made my first day so much easier than I was expecting."

"That's what I'm here for. To make it all easier. Speaking of easier, I think it'd be easier if you don't become friends with Blaine."

"Why? What's wrong with Blaine?"

"He's a little... He's just hard to get along with."

"How?"

"He's an asshole, I'm gonna be honest. I respect him but I don't like him and I think he'll hurt you."

"I'll be fine. I'm strong."

"I know. But, I just don't want to see you hurt. You seem like a sweet person and I like you."

"I like you too, Jeff."

We both smiled at each other, before leaving. I thought I saw Blaine running away - he was fast as fuck.

**Blaine**

I ran away, pushing and destroying everything in my path. _How could Jeff do this to me? Turn Kurt against me when he doesn't even know me._ I'm pretty sure Kurt saw me. I know I saw him and his damn beautiful eyes and I could smell his damn delicious blood. Damn him. I ran to the library and quickly breathed in and out so it didn't look I just got back. I saw Kurt and Jeff pass, smiling and it looked like they were almost holding hands. I scowled at the sight of it. I don't know what's up with Kurt, but he's different. He's special. I feel something for him already. And I know it's not the hunger that I'm pleading for.

I decided to walk around Dalton until I bumped into Sebastian. "Sebastian. Can we talk?"

"No. We can't."

I scoffed. "What, you still haven't forgiven me?"

"No. You took advantage of me. I know exactly what kinda guy you are and you're not doing that to the new kid, Kurt. You're a harmless bastard, Anderson. Stay away from Kurt, he's nice. You don't deserve to even be in his presence."

I watched Sebastian walk away, before I ran after him, kicking him and biting his neck, repeatedly. I tasted his blood but it wasn't as sensational as he was now a vampire. I wanted Kurt and I was gonna make damn sure nobody was going to stop me from getting what I want - which is his blood.

**I know this chapter sucked, bad. I just had this idea to make Blaine a sexy vampire. Cause he's sexy and I wouldn't mind him biting me. ANYWAYS, hope this wasn't too painful to read, and I promise as the story goes on, it will improve. :)**

**-xfunkychick**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadly Love**

**Chapter 2**

I do not own Glee or any of the characters involved.

_I wanted Kurt and I was gonna make damn sure nobody was going to stop me from getting what I want - which is his blood._

**Blaine**

I watched Kurt sleep that night. He looked so beautiful asleep. I quickly dashed to my room when I heard him stirring and waking up. I put the TV on and watched a movie until I got a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I stared at the television set until my eyes focused onto the figure standing next to me. _Sebastian. _"Oh, Sebastian. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What was yesterday about? You seemed like you wanted to talk and then you go and fucking bite me."

I rolled my eyes. "You're one of the first people I've heard complaining about becoming a vampire. Grow up, seriously."

"I don't like this. I'm becoming like the others - vegetarian - surviving on animals. I couldn't be a monster like you and feed on innocent people. And none of us are letting you feed on Kurt. He's too sweet to become something like you."

"Sebastian... You've never EVER disagreed with me before. Why start now?"

"I'm slowly realizing what an asshole you really are. I mean, I thought I was bad, but you're worse."

"Funny. Two weeks ago, you just couldn't get enough of me. Now, you can't stand me?"

"No. Because two weeks ago, I didn't even know you were a vampire. I just thought you were a little foul when it came to sex but Jeff warned me yesterday, after he saw you getting hungry."

"I didn't ask to be this way, alright?! I didn't want to be a vampire but I am one, so get over it." I stormed off, as I felt myself heating up - metaphorically, of course.

**Kurt**

I was walking to the library, hands in pockets, with a smile on my face. I had only been at Dalton a couple of days, and I already liked it better than McKinley. My first day was perfect. Jeff made it ten times easier and I could tell the guys were friendly. I opened the double doors, making my dramatic entrance of course, and sat down next to Jeff, waiting for Blaine to begin Warbler rehearsals.

I turned to Jeff, whispering. "Is he gonna show up?"

"He will. He has a tendency to arrive late."

"Oh." _That's normal. _"Okay."

After 5 minutes of impatiently waiting, Blaine walked in. He looked very pale, actually, he looked dead. He should really see a doctor.

"Right. Sorry I'm late." He spoke up. "Okay, uh, if we wanna beat New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline, we need to work harder. I was going to suggest giving...Kurt...a solo."

"Me?" I smiled. "Really? Thank you!"

I turned to Jeff, who smiled back at me. _Perfect._ A solo!

"It's cool. I'd love to hear you sing, Hummel." Blaine smirked. "I bet you sing like a dream."

Sebastian walked in, also looking dead. He sat opposite Jeff and I, and smiled slightly. I stared at him, studying him carefully. He looked normal, well, besides his face. He looked pale and tired. Like he hadn't slept for months...

After rehearsals, Jeff and I went out bowling. As friends - may I add. After our game - which Jeff won - we went out for pizza.

"Jeff, you've been amazing to me. I can tell, we're going to be close."

"So can I. Kurt, I need to tell you something. It's really important."

"Sure. You can tell me anything." I smiled.

"Well, there's something you need to know about-"

Blaine then walked in and sat with us at the table.

"Blaine..." Jeff sighed.

"Hi Jeffrey. Hi Kurt. What a surprise seeing you two here."

"Hi Blaine!" I smiled, looking at him. He was cute up close.

"Hey. Great enthusiasm earlier! It was good to see some of my members taking this seriously."

"Shut up, Blaine." Jeff spoke up. I looked at him, in confusion. "Just go. We don't want you here."

"Kurt wants me here, right?"

"I guess, yeah."

"Then I shall stay." I looked at Blaine and we both smiled at each other.

"You don't have to do what Blaine says just cause he's captain." Jeff frowned.

**Blaine**

Getting Kurt close to me was easier than I thought. Although, I'm not quite sure why I want Kurt so badly. My dad always told me that vampires usually find one person that they have this 'special connection' with but I was sure that was not the way I felt for Kurt. He just had this special blood that my body needed and craved. I bumped into Jeff whilst I was walking around Dalton Academy.

"Jeff. I think you and I need a talk!"

"Fuck off, Blaine. Seriously. You're not worth it."

"Stop trying to make me look like a monster in front of Kurt."

"YOU ARE ONE! I'm not letting him make the same mistake as Sebastian."

"What mistake?"

"Sebastian fell for you, you led him on and then you turned him because he pissed you off, right? I'm not letting you do that to Kurt. He's different. And you leave him alone."

"Or what?"

"I will end you myself. If you turn Kurt, I will kill you. I don't want you turning someone like him into someone like you. You're vile, he's not."

"Like I told Sebastian, this wasn't a choice! I didn't ask to become a vampire."

"So why do that to everyone? You don't give **anyone** a choice. You're a hypocrite Anderson. I hate you and I'll make it my choice to make Kurt hate you. I don't wanna see him hurt and anyone could treat him so much better than you. And what are you gonna do after he's turned? Laugh and run off. Cause that's what you do best. You stay the hell away from Kurt. You vile bastard."

I punched him and ran off. How dare he talk to me like that? He may be a vampire (due to me) but he was forgetting one thing. I'm a lot stronger than all of them.

**Kurt**

I saw Jeff walking towards the bathroom, angry. I followed him in there and saw him touching his eye.

"Jeff?"

"Kurt!"

"You... You have a black eye. Who did this to you?!"

"Blaine."

"Really? Are you just saying that?"

"No! He did! He's a violent bastard. I don't trust him around you."

"I'll be fine... I promise."

I helped clean Jeff up and we walked outside and heard shouting coming from the corner. Jeff and I looked at each other and saw Blaine and Sebastian arguing.

_"You are horrible, Blaine!"_

_"You tell anyone what I did to you all those weeks ago, I will kill you! Do we have a deal?"_

_"No! No we don't. You fucking bastard."_

_"CROSS ME ONE MORE TIME, YOU'LL GET IT!"_

_"Threatening me now? I'll call the cops if you're not careful."_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _

I saw Blaine kick Sebastian in the leg. Blaine looked at me and ran away. Jeff had gone and I sprinted towards Sebastian who was lying on the cold, hard ground in pain.

"Sebastian!"

"Kurt..." He moaned.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to call an ambulance?!"

"No. It's cool. I might just lay down here for a while."

"I'll stay with you." I smiled.

"You don't have to. I'm sorry you had to see that... Not nice for a new kid."

"I was a victim of violence in my old school. I'm used to it."

"Still. I like to be this sorta tough guy and with you seeing me getting my ass kicked by Blaine ruins that reputation."

I chuckled. "I won't say a word."

"Thanks. You're really sweet, Kurt."

"So are you. You're not as bad as you make out."

I helped him stand up and took him back to his dorm room.

"Thanks for everything, Hummel. I'll see you round."

"Yeah, you will. Smythe."

I walked away to my dorm room. He was cute. How come I hadn't noticed that before? I saw Blaine smirking and staring at me. I just simply walked past him and stuck my middle finger up at him. I heard foosteps running behind me.

"Kurt! Hey!" I heard. I recognized that deep, seductive voice - _Blaine._ "Why did you do that to me?!"

I carried on walking, not even looking back. So that was why Jeff didn't want me to be his friend. He's a control freak with violence issues.

"KURT! Look, please, talk to me. I don't want you to get the wrong impression."

I turned around, folding my arms, causing him to stop in his place.

"You don't want me to get the wrong impression? I think you blew that when you started hitting and threatening Sebastian!"

"No. Kurt, you don't understand." He said, stepping closer to me, breathing heavily.

"You don't. I was willing to give you a chance, Blaine, and I can't be around you. Jeff was right, you are vile!"

I walked away, shaking my head.

**Blaine**

I stared after Kurt, watching him walk away, silently judging me in his head. I didn't mean for Kurt to see, it was just Sebastian was winding me up. I was gonna do everything in my power to make sure Kurt and I became closer. Part of me wanted to chase after him, breathe in his scent and bite his neck, whilst another part just wanted to stand there and admire his beauty. Jeff and Sebastian were going to pay for doing this to me.

I found Jeff and Sebastian sitting in a classroom, bitching about me. "Awh, are you two mad cause I can kick ass you and guys can't?"

"Shut the fuck up, Blaine." Jeff growled lowly. "You're not wanted here."

"Look, I came here to talk to you two. Rationally."

Sebastian shook his head. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"You two are gonna do me a little favor. You're gonna tell Kurt that I'm not a bad guy and that the only reason I was threatening you, Sebastian, is because you killed my brother and I just simply got revenge a few weeks back."

"He won't believe you. Kurt's not stupid."

I stepped closer to Jeff and Sebastian, grabbing my their necks, scraping my fangs across their skin. "I think you'll find that he will, if you're both convincing enough." I slammed their heads down on the tables below them and walked away to my dorm room.

**Jeff**

I turned to Sebastian. "What are we gonna do?"

"I dunno. We can't let Kurt get hurt."

"I know, but we can't die either."

Sebastian sighed. "Guess this calls for our secret Warbler emergency meeting without them."

I nodded. And I texted everyone; _Meet in library at 4:30pm tomorrow. do not tell Kurt or Blaine where we are - Jeff._

We were gonna have to make a plan to destroy Blaine Anderson once and for all.

**Well. This chapter went a little different than I thought but I hoped it's good different. Next Chapter should be a lot more eventful and we will find out the secret between Sebastian and Blaine. Hope you liked it and stay tuned for Chapter 3 :)**

**-xfunkychick**


End file.
